Luz en tu mirada
by Katabrecteri
Summary: Cuando creímos todo perdido y nuestro deber errado, encontramos una última luz que nos guió. Y de pronto, quise escribirte. Guardar nuestros secretos, nuestra vida juntos, nuestros miedos y esperanzas en estas hojas...
1. Esperanzas rotas

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

** .**

**.**

_**LUZ EN TU MIRADA**_

**.**

**.**

**1º Esperanzas rotas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Es de noche, si, de esas despejadas que amas observar.

Las estrellas brillan intensas, en el perpetuo oscuro de estas horas. Las estrellan brillan, pero no tanto como un par de ojos verdes que amo, que ahora descansan dentro de la casa. ¿Te suena conocido? Ya sé, ya sé…pero deberías recordar que me gusta perderme en detalles sobre lo que me deslumbra, y nada deslumbra mas que las estrellas…imagina entonces cómo soy cuando encuentro algo mas deslumbrante.

Incluso…no es necesario imaginar, cuando lo sabes tan tangible para ti.

Desde que Lita me regaló esta libreta, el día de nuestra graduación, la he guardado sin siquiera poner mi nombre en ella. ¡Es lindísima! Tiene de esas pinturas abstractas en tonos cálidos, como las que nacían de tus manos en esos días en que la incertidumbre de nuestra supervivencia se llevaba todo tu control, y desembocaba en una tela blanca.

Pintabas los colores de tu hogar, del planeta que me describiste con cautela, con emoción, el lugar que quisiste con tanta fiereza defender, con tanto anhelo recuperar.

Lita dijo que lo compró para que alguna vez en la vida me dedicara a estudiar, o para que al menos escribiera algo y probara que aprendí siquiera letras en la escuela, entre risas, admitió que tal vez con tantos sueños en mi cabeza, podría plasmar alguno en estas hojas. Y es gracioso que también relatara que al escogerlo, le recordó los colores de mi traje de Sailor. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez la calidez de ellos fue lo que te trajo a mí…

He revisado mis cajones esta mañana. ¡Eres tan exquisito en tus gustos! Tu ropa impecable de diseñador deja en vergüenza a la que compro para mí. Creo, soy la única mujer que siente a un hombre opacarla en su vestimenta. El asunto es que, entre nuestras cosas, en el lugar donde guardo mis perfumes, vi envuelta la libreta, en el mismo papel de regalo en que llegó a mis manos. Y en una corazonada, supe lo que quería hacer con ella.

Escribirte. Guardar nuestros secretos, nuestra vida, juntos, nuestros miedos y esperanzas en estas hojas….

**ღ**

He intentado borrar de mi memoria el día en que quedamos solos. He tratado mil veces no escuchar la voz de ella desvanecerse, y no ver sus ojos llorosos cuando notó su error.

Después que nos arrojamos frente a ustedes, impidiendo el ataque de Galaxia, desaparecimos. Incluso podía sentir sus llantos, a ella gritando por nuestro regreso, y a ti llorando. Quizá porque creíste que te ayudaríamos con tu princesa, quizá, porque realmente te dolió perderme. Se encontraban ustedes cuatro, contra Galaxia, y no sabía cómo volver a ayudarles.

Solo recuerdo escuchar voces, lejanas, y sentirme desvanecida en algún lugar que desconocí. Y luego tú me contaste cómo sucedió. Cómo mi princesa y ustedes lo intentaron, cómo arriesgaron todo por una última oportunidad, atacando a Galaxia juntas, tu, Maker y Fighter, mientras Serena vio la oportunidad, acercándose al arco iris de Semillas estelares, en busca de la que le ayudaría a acabar con tanta pelea, porque, aun con su poder, la conozco, y ella, quiso tener a quienes amaba a su lado para sentirse capaz, sobretodo, tenerlo a él, a su príncipe.

Entre todos los colores que divisó, solo debía estirar su mano por la semilla dorada, la semilla del guardián de la tierra. Y ella la alcanzó, arrebatándosela a Galaxia, solo que, no la que buscó. Es de esperarse que en la oscuridad y desorden que se produjo en el ataque, se confundan las cosas, y nunca antes pensé cuan fácil era creer ver el dorado en el amarillo. Y ella, en vez de rescatarlo a él, a Darien, por error me rescató a mí. Y con ello, perdió toda ventaja.

Luego hubo gritos, ella llorando y yo queriendo decirle que todo estaría bien, que lo salvaríamos, que cuidaríamos nuestro planeta, que estaría a su lado. Pero cuando ella la no pudo sostener mi semilla y volví a mi cuerpo, solo me sentí caer pesada en el suelo, y luego la luz me encegueció, tragándosela, haciendo todo temblar y caer, llevándose de mi lado a quien juré proteger.

Recuerdo que lloré, que toda la alegría de mi vida se fue cuando Serena fue atrapada por Galaxia, y quise morir con ella, darle mi vida para que regresara, porque así debía ser, nosotras moríamos por ella, porque amábamos a nuestra princesa, ella no debía dar su vida por nosotras, menos por mi, sobretodo no debía morir por mi.

Estaba cayendo inconsciente, pero desperté cuando te sentí llevarme en tus brazos y junté mis fuerzas para quedarme ahí, pelando contigo, para no abandonarla. Porque podía sentirla aun, atrapada, pero viva, aun sentía su calor en mi corazón. Y golpeaste mi mejilla, queriendo hacerme reaccionar.

"¡Venus! ¡Debemos salir de aquí!" Me gritaste, arrastrándome de allí, cuando todo comenzó a caer. Fighter y Maker ayudaron, abriéndonos paso cuando ya era complicado. No teníamos posibilidad de ganarle en ese momento, y huir fue tal vez lo más sensato que hicimos. Debíamos tener fuerzas sufrientes para enfrentarla y recuperar a nuestras princesas, así como nuestras compañeras.

Nunca entendí cómo no nos mató en ese instante, y supuse que de alguna forma, ella nos cuidó, incluso Kakyuu, supongo, que nuestras princesas nos cuidaron, porque ambas confiaron en que lograríamos rescatarlas.

En algún momento estuvimos fuera de la televisora destruida, débiles en el suelo, pero tratando de mantener la cercanía.

"Se acabó…" Murmuraste, en tu voz suave, casi irreconocible para mi. Y te odié por ello, te odié, porque tus palabras me mataban la esperanza, y nunca supe, que serías también quién las devolviera.

Hasta ese momento, nunca supe cuanto odié que fueras Healer y no el chico al que perseguía. Pero luego comprendí, que en tu corazón, solo permanecía ese sentimiento de derrota, de no cumplir con nuestro deber devoto. Que, tal vez, el ser una persona, el ser una guardiana, no se dividía del todo.

El asunto no podía pintar peor, Serena en manos de Galaxia, ella buscándonos para reunir las últimas cuatro semillas faltantes, mientras nos escondimos, frágiles, incapaces de luchar.

No sé cuando llegamos al departamento donde ustedes vivían, no sé cuando dejé mi transformación, volviendo a ser una chica ordinaria

Las horas pasaron y estaba tan agotada que solo dormí, sintiendo la presencia de ustedes a ratos, sus voces, sus ideas y luego sus frustraciones de no encontrar una forma de recuperar la fe.

Creí…que nunca mas volvería a sonreír, o sentir alguno de los sentimientos que llenaron mi alma de vida…y me equivoqué. Estaba tan equivocada.

—

—

—

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**Esta idea la tengo hace siglos, de hecho, fue de las primeras que tuve…de lo que pasaría si Serena confundiera la semilla dorada con la de Venus, xq…son iguales! Jajaja. Aunque claro….es lo que pasaría con Yaten y Mina =P**_

_**Es algo extraño esto, en fin, lo he hecho en un bombazo de inspiración de algo que debí comenzar hace tanto. Espero que lo flojo de esto, arregole en adelante. Gracias por psasar! =)**_

_**Besitos! =) **_


	2. Estrella sanadora

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

** .**

**.**

**2º Estrella sanadora.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acabo de revisar las hojas pasadas, dándome cuenta de lo rápido que pasé esa parte, porque….realmente me es aún difícil pensar en el momento cuando salimos de allí arrancando, ya perdiendo prácticamente la batalla.

No supe que ocurrió los siguientes días, al menos no totalmente, porque, como dijiste, estuve inconsciente un par de días. Tengo esbozos de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, de tus discusiones con Seiya y Taiki sobre qué haríamos. Escuché también tus reclamos por haber perdido a su princesa.

Sobretodo, escuché tus gritos hacia la cama donde yo estaba, cuando ellos dos salían a buscar cosas necesarias para permanecer encerrados. Me gritabas, descargabas todas tus frustraciones en mí, pareciendo que la única forma efectiva de quitarte ese sentimiento de encima, sería lanzándolos en mi dirección.

Comencé a sentir que volvía, pero no pude moverme aún, escuchaba tus palabras, tus gritos, tu dolor. Nunca antes me percaté cuanto te herían las cosas, lo sabía, pero no en esa medida. Y luego comencé a sentir también tu desesperación porque yo no despertaba.

Permaneciste a mi lado, amenazándome para que abriera mis ojos, diciéndome que sin mi no tenían idea cómo juntarían poder para atacar, tomaste mi mano y la presionaste, sin ser cariñoso, mas bien, obligándome a que por el dolor de tu presión despertara. Y si, fuiste cruel conmigo, pero de cierta forma te comprendí. Debías quitarlo de ti, y confiaste, en mi cuerpo inerte allí, como si me hablaras pero sabiendo que realmente no le hablabas a alguien mas que un cuerpo. Lástima que te equivocaste, lástima que pude sentir lo que ocurría contigo, y que me importó. Eras, después de todo, parte de todo lo que ocurría y sentí esa forma especial de apreciarte, más que porque admirara lo que hacías en una batalla o un escenario.

No eras el único que me visitaba, a veces, Taiki iba a leerme un poco, incluso cuando tu decías que era inútil, él creía que era un buen método de despertarme. Seiya incluso se sentaba a hablarme, contando bromas o recordando cosas que solíamos hacer en la escuela. En ese momento incuso extrañé ir a clases y sentarme en ese banco, ese que estaba junto al tuyo.

Seiya me hablaba de Serena, de que la habíamos perdido también, y me sentí culpable porque era mi deber, era todo en mi vida proteger a mi princesa, a mi amiga. Y fallé. Odié el color de mi semilla, odié que se pareciera a la de Darien, pero nada arreglaría ahora. Debía despertar, solo que no podía.

Era de mañana y el sol llegaba directo a la ventana, Seiya y Taiki salían a buscar comida para algunos días más, justo después que ustedes hablaran sobre formas de enfrentar a Galaxia solos, porque ella nos buscaba y no entendía cómo no nos encontraba aún. Tú entraste de golpe a mi habitación, pero fuiste mas tranquilo, sentándote a mi lado mientras me mirabas, sentía incluso la intensidad de tus ojos más fuerte que cualquier otra ocasión previa. Y tocaste mi rostro, con un cuidado extraño, me seguiste mirando mientras paseaste tus dedos por mis ojos, por mis mejillas.

Y luego explotaste.

"¡Maldición!" Dijiste justo parándote de allí, te quedaste lejos, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. "¡Despierta! Eres tan débil, tan inútil que no puedes ni proteger a tu planeta, no, te quedas ahí tirada como si estuvieras muerta también. ¡Odio que no reacciones! Sabía que no debimos nunca contar con ustedes, que nunca debí confiar en que despertarías" Caminaste unos pasos fuera, pero regresaste.

"Después de todo…sería mejor que de una vez murieras…" Finalizaste, reclinándote en la pared.

Y eso dolió mas incluso que cuando apretaste mi mano, eso me lastimó, porque ya tenía suficiente con lo mal que me sentí por no cumplir mi deber. Y sentí mis mejillas húmedas, estaba llorando.

Miraste sorprendido y regresaste a mi cama, inclinándote a mi lado.

"Aino… ¿puedes oírme?" Preguntaste, limpiando el rastro de mis lágrimas con tus dedos. "Despierta…es necesario que lo hagas" Después de esos días tiesa, mi cuerpo se sintió extraño cuando intenté moverme, pero lo hice. Apenas mis párpados pesados pude elevarlos y ver. Extrañé tanto ver.

Suspiraste pesado, relajándote cuando mis ojos chocaron con los tuyos.

"Yaten…" Murmuré algo desorientada.

"Shh…quédate tranquila" Ordenaste cuando traté de mirar a mi alrededor. Pero dentro de todo, la realidad vino a mi.

Vivíamos casi en un estado de guerra, donde no podíamos mantenernos más que escondidos.

"Serena…ella…ella está…"

"Cállate" Dijiste duro. "Tienes que reponerte, iré por comida" Te pusiste de pie y volviste al rato, haciéndome comer mientras permaneciste silencioso vigilándome. Al fin pude sentirme mas repuesta. No entendía cómo permanecí si estaba inconsciente.

"Taiki compró sueros, te inyectó para que no te desnutrieras o….no sé qué dijo realmente." Respondiste simple. No recordé sentí agujas o algo, tampoco recordé haberme percatado de la presencia de Taiki por mas que los momentos en que me leía.

Era extraño porque, al único que realmente sentía cerca era a ti, quizá por tu intensidad, por todo lo que expresabas cuando ellos salían y permanecíamos solos.

"Lo siento." Solté de pronto. Me miraste no comprendiendo bien a qué me refería, pero, aclaré mi garganta, tratando de ser suave. "Sé cómo te sientes y lo siento porque…cuando gritabas yo…no podía hacer nada." Te expliqué mejor, pero, actuaste como siempre.

"No quiero hablar de eso" Evadiste, poniéndote de pie.

"Podía sentirte." Confesé, y volviste a mirarme. "Cuando me tocabas, sentía mi cuerpo de nuevo y…cuando gritabas podía percibir mas cosas…creo que…" Me detuve, no sabiendo bien si debería continuar. Pero de todas formas lo hice. "Creo que me trajiste de vuelta, que me curaste."

Tu rostro flaqueó unos momentos, mirándome y asimilando mis palabras, pero de todas formas te fuiste de allí, dejándome en la habitación iluminada. Y por eso miré por la ventana, haciendo el esfuerzo de levantarme. No pude. Simplemente parecía que mis fuerzas aun no volvían del todo, y me quedé sentada, mirando el sol iluminar el día, esperando que eso me llenara de fuerzas, y sobretodo, que ese no fuera el último amanecer que presenciara.

Aunque así, solo quise que el nuevo amanecer fuera al lado de las personas que amaba, de mis amigas…de mi princesa. Y necesitaba con urgencia que comprendieras eso, que me comprendieras, porque parte de mi supo que no podía simplemente enfrentarlo por mi misma.

Los días avanzaron rápido, y cada uno de ustedes me visitó para distintas cosas. Taiki reunía información que le di sobre antiguos enemigos y sus lugares de operación. Seiya venía a contarme historias divertidas sobre ustedes, en su lejano planeta.

Y tu….tu llegabas por las noches, cuando ellos no te veían y se sentabas allí. Fingí dormir y te sentía allí, de cierta forma me calmaba, y sé que nunca me creíste dormida, pero era nuestra forma de no admitir que estar cerca, era confortante.

Me pregunté muchas veces qué harías si yo te obligaba a decir porqué estabas allí, pero mi curiosidad una noche ganó, y cuando te sentaste a mi lado, abrí los ojos.

Enseguida te pusiste de pie, frunciendo el ceño y evitando mirarme. Pero tomé tu muñeca, haciéndote detener.

"No te vayas…" Pedí suave.

"Vine a asegurarme que no recaías o algo…Taiki dice que sirves aun." Respondiste duro, pero no te solté.

"Mentiroso." Murmuré. "No quieres…ya sabes, no quieres estar solo. Tampoco quiero estarlo."

"No necesito que me digas lo que quiero o no, Aino." Te soltaste de mi agarre, siendo defensivo. "Entonces, ¿Necesitas algo o te sientes bien para dormir y dejar de hablar estupideces."

"Quédate. Duerme aquí" Solté cuidadosa, aun si te reías o me gritabas…no sería malo, porque estarías expresándote.

"¿Qué? Parece que tanto tiempo dormida te atrofió el cerebro" Te excusaste.

"Sé que estas dolido con lo de tu princesa..."

"¡Tu no tienes idea de nada!" Me interrumpiste, fuertemente. Pero así lo sentí y te igualé en el tono elevado.

"¡Si lo tengo…por mi culpa, Galaxia tiene a mi princesa también!" Respondí pesada.

Esquivé tu mirada, volteando hacia la ventana, pero te acercaste y fuiste quién tomó bruscamente mis brazos, mirándome fijo.

"¿Por qué quieres que me quede aquí?" Permaneciste en silencio, así como yo, mirándonos sin ceder, pero tampoco siendo capaces de quedarnos totalmente firmes.

"Porque cada noche que vienes aquí…me siento mejor" Me sinceré, tu incluso te mostraste asombrado. Murmuraste algo molesto y te sentaste a mi lado.

"De acuerdo." Te resignaste. Estuviste recostado sobre la cama por varias horas, yo me quedé abrigada tratando de dormir.

Esa noche, acariciaste tembloroso mi cabello, me miraste cada instante, y hubo algo que floreció, quizá, porque por primera vez desde que escapamos, comprendimos cuan temerosos y fracasados nos sentimos ambos, pero, en ese momento no quisimos afrontarlo por nuestra cuenta, y lo compartimos.

**ღ**

Tomé mi libreta y la cerré, era ya tarde, debía ir a dormir porque tendría pronto un trabajo, si, uno de verdad, y justo uno que quería. Me uniría al coro navideño de la ciudad, con suerte tendría algún solo. Pero el solo hecho de cantar en navidad me parecía hermoso. Tu odias la navidad….o eso dices. Porque sé que realmente amas cada color brillante.

Lita dijo que pasaría mañana a casa, para traerme algunas golosinas. A veces, parece mentira cómo han pasado los años…y sigo recordando, sigo siendo feliz también.

Al día siguiente, cuando regresé del ensayo, atendí algunas cosas, preparé mi comida y la de él, aunque luego se entretuvo en sus asuntos, trabajo extra para la casa. Así que aproveché de volver a mi libreta, tomándola mientras me acomodé frente al tocador. Me miré y… me sentí adulta, quizá porque cuando era adolescente debí crecer de una sola vez….

**ღ**

….Y pasaron los días. Tu ibas cada noche a dormir conmigo sin que ellos lo notaran. Comencé a levantarme a ratos, mi cuerpo se sentía menos adolorido, y tenía fuerzas, aunque no para luchar aun.

A veces conversábamos de cosas ligeras pero, hablaste, de tu princesa, de tus miedos y de cuanto odiabas permanecer inútil. Pero, tomé tu mano.

"Siento exactamente lo mismo pero…Taiki dice que si entrenamos, y logramos reunir nuestros poderes, al menos la atacaríamos y, si podemos recuperar a Serena y Kakyuu, quizá,.." Me corté, no estaba segura, pero al menos, de a poco recuperaba la esperanza.

"A veces tu optimismo me desespera." Dijiste sonriendo pesado.

"No deberías venir aquí entonces, ya sabes como soy" Devolví, casi sintiéndome ofendida.

"No, no lo sé realmente."

Te miré extrañada, incluso del tono de tu voz. Estabas incómodo con esto pero, por otro lado, estabas abriendo un camino distinto dentro de lo que solíamos hablar, y me gustó ese giro, me gustó demasiado. Sé que también te gustó.

"Soy lo que ves" Contesté simple.

"No lo eres, eres justo lo contrario" Dijiste seguro. "Estas asustada y sólo dices esto por hacerme sentir bien. Eres tan….cínica" Soltaste.

"No es como si fueses el mas honesto del mundo" Respondí defensiva. "Y por eso haces esto, por eso me gritabas cuando estaba inconsciente, por eso ahora quieres insultarme, porque tienes miedo incluso de mi."

"¿Y cómo se supone que debería tratarte? No hacías nada allí dormida, ahora no haces nada." Continuaste, comenzando otra discusión.

"¿No hago nada?"

"No."

"Perfecto." Respondí ceñuda. Y me incliné mas cerca, rápidamente.

Te besé, queriendo silenciar cada palabra que dijiste para defenderte, porque, no tenías que defenderte de mí, y lo sabías. Tu respondiste, tirándome mas cerca, y no noté hasta entonces, cuanto estabas conteniendo, porque nunca pensé que besarte, liberara cada emoción reprimida que tuvimos entonces. Nuestras bocas se desbordaron en el otro, no cuidando en darlo todo, quizá demasiado. Pero ese beso…eres un gran besador, Kou.

Nos separamos agitados, abriendo los ojos sin separarnos mucho. Fue un silencio largo, cerraste tus ojos de pronto y luego volviste a mirarme fijo…sincero.

"Maldita estúpida." Te quejaste.

"Idiota" Respondí de igual forma.

Y por primera vez desde que fue la batalla….sonreímos de verdad.

—

—

—

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**No tengo excusas para mi demora, ni por este, ni por el otro. Solo la verdadera razón. Mi fin de semestre de muerte.**_

_**Toda mi inspiración se fue en un guión que debía dejar bien desarrollado, por lo que no seguí aquí, o lo haría mal en ambas partes.**_

_**De todas formas, estas dos semanas de vacaciones serán para hacer también el capitulo de A mi manera. ¡no me maten! u.u**_

_**REVIEWS**_

— _MISS ODANGO: bueno, huyeron y….si, vendrán los sentimientos de Seiya, pero no mucho porque, es algo muy muy, mxy. Y todos los personajes están atrapados xD solo que si, luego diré mas =P ¿Y el laptop? Vuelve!_

— _OCEAN LADY: Es raro para mi que leas esto, nunca lees estas cosas así O.o, pero me alegra, aunque quizá para este capi ya lo odies xD en fin, un gusto que des la oportunidad a las cosas raras que se me ocurren. Cuidate!_

— _SOL KAORY: Ya ya, no me pegues, que arreglé las cosas inentendibles u.u No sé si ahora será mejor, últimamente no me entiendes nada =P Y si, lo leí de nuevo y pedí opinión, y se entiende, espero q tu tb ma tortue. Love u!_

— _LESVAL: Otra mas u.u en fin, trato de ir mejorándolo, pero a veces no comprendo lo que no comprenden xD ¿Quizá porque cada loco entiende sus locuras? Uhmm espero y llegue pronto, quizá le gustó Panamá o algo asi._

— _SAILOR O: Bueno, Serena es despistada xD espero actualices =P cuidate!_

— _MAYYYKS: Bah, Si se confundió…solo que no es tan simple…bueno, luego verán xD gracias por pasar a leer! =)_

— _MYU CHAN: Si, están todos los Kou vivos. Me alegra que te entusiasme este nuevo fic. ^^_

— _PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA: Igual y Serena no sintió frustración xD no aun al menos. Hey! Actualiza! =P_

— _ANGELA: Hace tiempo que tampoco veo muchas historias de ellos u.u y las extraño, asi que ojalá mas gente se anime a escribirlas. Nos vemos! =)_

— _KAGOME HB: Me alegra que te guste ^^ bueno, actualizo re tarde pero, uhmm tratro u.u Cuidate!_

— _SERENA DULCE STAR: En realidad, el motivo es que este es un mxy y me centro en ellos xD pero bah, es mi excusa para hacer esto. Serena mas adelante saldrá también._

— _HIKARIADI: Mina lo relata real porque es real. Al menos en este fic xD Pero, el "qué hubiera…" aquí será . Gracias por pasar! ^^_

_**Y ya saben, siempre agradezco a quienes pasen y comente y quienes solo pasen también xD**_

_**Besitos! =) **_


	3. No estar solo

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

** .**

**.**

**3º No estar solo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La navidad fue una noche realmente especial, estuvimos en mi casa con mis amigas, las de siempre, las que son parte de mi, las que mas que amigas, son partes de mi propia alma.

Lo inusual quizá, es que esta vez se agregó la familia de cada una de nosotras, convirtiendo mi casa en un enorme centro de eventos. Tu odias las multitudes, excepto cuando estás sobre ellas y admiran tu ser. Engreído, mi hermoso engreído.

Me aparté tarde esta noche, tomando sagradamente la libreta, para seguir con la historia, comenzando a pensar que me obsesionaría escribiente, pero, ya sabes que estoy algo loca, así que un poco mas de locura no dañará.

Sonreí pensando en nuestras locuras, mientras busqué la página y armé en mi cabeza lo que continuaba…

**ღ**

Pasaron los días y no mencionamos el asunto del beso, era algo vergonzoso, sobretodo porque…quise hacerlo de nuevo. No podía decirte lo bien que sabía tu boca, o como el aroma de tu cuerpo me mareaba. Y no era por algún sentimiento dulce, no era algo amoroso en ese momento. Era simplemente el hecho que besarte sacó de mi toda la frustración que cargué, como algo instintivo que nacía en mi…y quizá no podría seguir controlándome.

No supe realmente qué pasaba contigo, aunque, luego confesaras que tuviste la misma sensación. Hubo días en que tu distancia me dolía, pero ibas a media noche a mi habitación y permanecías allí, hablando cosas ligeras.

"El color de las nubes se ha tornado extraño." Dijiste, cerrando la puerta tras de ti. "Taiki cree que es por Galaxia, personalmente no entiendo su forma de actuar, podría encontrarnos fácilmente."

"No lo creo…ahora no tiene a las Sailor Animates para enviar. Tampoco está segura de nuestras identidades. Quizá está tomándole trabajo, lo que es bueno, con suerte podré pelear pronto." Alenté, realmente pensando en ello.

"No seas estúpida, Aino. Ella planea algo, y necesitamos saber qué es o nos destruirá." Dijiste riendo engreído, sintiéndote seguro de que tenías la razón.

Taiki entró con una expresión que no me agradó, seguido por Seiya. Nos tuvo pendientes a los tres, sin hablar, solo mirando el suelo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunté ya no aguantando que callara.

"La televisora Vía Láctea…no hay nada allí." Dijo serio, aunque, notoriamente preocupado.

"Ya sabemos que no quedó nada cuando Galaxia la ocupó por completo." Alegó Seiya.

"Quise decir que no hay nada de Galaxia allí. La televisora está siendo reconstruida, pero…el lugar por el que ingresamos ya no está." Explicó mejor, entonces comprendimos el asunto y, la dificultad.

El silencio regresó.

Se suponía que lo único seguro era por donde regresa para enfrentarla. Ahora no teníamos alguna pista útil

"Pero… debemos encontrar la forma y…" Comencé hablando, pero Taiki me interrumpió.

"Lo haré. Necesito algo mas de tiempo. Encontraremos a nuestra princesa."

"Y a Bombón…" Agregó Seiya por lo bajo, él y su expresión triste.

"¿Hay algo que pudiera ayudarnos a derrotarla que tu sepas?" Me preguntó Taiki.

Solo negué con la cabeza. Pero entonces, pensé en algo mas, que si era importante.

"El amor de Serena." Dije al fin. "Ella nos cuida, guardando ese poder en su corazón." Sonreí pensando en mi princesa. "Pero, cuando no ha sido suficiente, estuvo allí apoyándola su príncipe, así como nosotras." Y entonces mi rostro se tornó triste nuevamente. "Sin ella aquí, ese amor está estancado, será difícil lograr un poder remotamente cercano al suyo." Expliqué.

Taiki prometió buscar más información, diciéndome que debía mantener mi cuidado para mejorar y luchar. Y yo solo pensaba en que sin amor estaríamos perdidos.

Ambos salieron y tu te quedaste un momento. Pensé que me hablarías, pero solo me miraste y luego saliste tras ellos.

El problema es que a Taiki no se le hizo fácil, y los siguientes días nada hubo sobre una entrada.

—

Una de esas tarde, entraste a la habitación. Y no te sentí, estaba demasiado ocupada limpiando mis ojos. No lo soportaba, la situación, las pérdidas, y la poca fuerza que éramos. Y se suponía que debía ponerme a la altura de mi lugar. No podía simplemente ser una niña asustada. Pero…no pude evitar llorar, estaba ahogada.

"¿Aun sientes dolor?" Preguntaste evasivo abriendo las cortinas.

"No te importa." Alegué defensiva.

"Tienes razón." Respondiste caminando hacia la puerta, pero yo miré afuera, el cielo.

"Cada día es peor…" Murmuré.

"¿Tu aquí? Totalmente de acuerdo."

"Yaten, el cielo…" Dije indicándolo con mi dedo. "No es tan tarde para que oscurezca."

Te acercaste nuevamente a la ventana, y luego regresaste a mi cama, sentándote a mi lado.

"Es lo suficientemente tarde." Dijiste mirando la frazada. "Tanto como lo fue cuando noté que ocurría….poco antes de que destruyeran nuestro planeta."

Entonces mis ojos se ampliaron, comprendiendo lo que dijiste. No pude pronunciar palabra en un inicio, porque el significado de lo que escuché, me aterró, me descolocó y solo sentí que todo se derrumbaba.

"No…" Atiné a decir finalmente. Suave, casi inaudible. Pero luego, apreté las sábanas en mis manos, mirando como se contraían a la presión. "¡No digas eso! ¡No destruirán la Tierra!" Te grité, no pudiendo contenerlo.

Rodaste los ojos.

"No quise decirte porque sabía que harías un escándalo. Me largo." Dijiste y te pusiste de pie para salir de allí.

"¿Cómo fue Yaten?" Pregunté repentina, pero, estaba enojada, porque no eras capaz de comprender que me aterraba pensar en mi planeta destruyéndose. "Cuando comenzó allá, no pudiste hacer nada. ¿Debo quedarme a ver como destrozan todo lo que amo? No seré como tu."

Vi tu rostro tornarse en furia, pero, yo estaba enojada por tu respuesta, y no contuve el recriminártelo de esa forma. Supe que te dolió, supe que te lastimé diciéndolo, pero…no pude evitarlo.

Te acercaste a mí mirándome con odio, tomaste mis hombros bruscamente y me sacudiste sin ningún cuidado. Solo me quejé por el dolor, aun tenía el cuerpo resentido y tu agarre lo empeoró.

"¿Hablas de valor? ¿Hablas de valentía?" Preguntaste duro, sin soltarme. "Creo que olvidas el tiempo que llevas en esta habitación, no haciendo nada más que llorar, ser una cobarde." Recriminaste, haciéndome sentir basura.

Y eso me llenó de rabia también.

En un esfuerzo te aparté, ignorando que mi cuerpo resintió. Odiaba sentirme así de lastimada físicamente, mentalmente….emocionalmente.

"¡No lloro! ¡Deja de molestarme!" Te grité enojada.

"Mentirosa…siempre haces en lo mismo. Te he escuchado sollozar cuando creas que nadie lo nota, he visto tus ojos irritados cuando traigo comida. ¿Es esa tu forma de hacerte la fuerte?" Reíste sardónico. "Es tu forma de demostrar lo estúpida que eres."

"No lo es…" Murmuré mas despacio y mi vista se apartó de ti, mirando las sábanas, entendiendo que tenías razón, y si era una cobarde, una débil, por permitir que se la llevaran, por…no poder proteger a mi princesa.

Mis ojos se humedecieron, cayendo en gruesas lágrimas sobre mi manos, no queriendo verte allí con tu burla sobre mi, con el peso de la culpa que significaba fallar en mi deber.

Comencé a sollozar mas fuerte sin poder contenerlo, sin ganas de ser dura y fingir. Apreté mis puños y recliné ni cara, enterrándola en la almohada. Y lloré, sacando todo lo que intenté ocultar en ese tiempo allí encerrada, sin mas compañía que la vigilia de ustedes tres.

Cuando sentí tus manos hacerme levantar, pensé que volverías a tratarme así, pero, me quedé tiesa cuando me abrazaste. Ese contacto, ese gesto de tu parte fue algo que no esperé, algo para lo que ciertamente no estuve preparada. Pero por instinto, lleve mis brazos alrededor tuyo, adjuntándote con fuerza hacia mi, aun sollozando, aun no pudiendo controlar mis emociones sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"No es fácil ver partir a tu princesa." Murmuraste aun en el abrazo. "Sé que estas asustada, pero el temor no te servirá ahora." Dijiste mas serio, y me aparté levemente.

"Háblame de ella…de tu princesa." Pedí estando mas calma. Quité mis lágrimas aun mirándote, pero no pareciste dispuesto a decir cualquier cosa. Tiré de tu brazo, insistiendo.

"Ella no es tu asunto." Respondiste defensivo.

"Estamos juntos en todo esto. Si no confiamos entre nosotros, nos derrotarán."

"Tu no confías en nadie." Sonreíste en tu normal arrogancia.

"¿Acaso tu lo haces?" Repliqué, y permaneciste silencioso. Luego…suspiraste pesadamente, mirando la manta que me cubría.

"No hay nada que pueda disculpar nuestra falla. No todo es sobre tu planeta. Mi princesa fue arrebatada también. Si no eres capaz de ser fuerte y salir de esa cama, no nos sirves." Elevaste tu mirada, clavándola en la mía. "¿Eres la líder de ellas y no puedes con esto? ¿Vas a dejar que tu princesa muera y tu planeta se destruya?"

"No." Respondí seria. "Pero, también creo que debes dejar de culparte por lo de tu planeta."

"No lo hago, no hables de lo que no sabes." Pediste.

"¿No lo sé, Yaten?" Dije de vuelta, enfrentándote quizá, enfrentándome a mi misma posiblemente. "Conozco esa mirada, ese rencor contra ti mismo. Y no podemos simplemente dejarnos caer. Duele, pero el dolor no las traerá de vuelta y, te juro que pelearé al lado de ustedes hasta que caiga sin fuerzas."

Y entonces, una leve sonrisa se formó en tu rostro, generalmente ceñudo, algunas veces serio.

Te relajaste un momento, abriste esa parte de ti que compartirnos en recriminaciones hacia nuestro deber incumplido. Y, después de todo lo duro de esos tiempos ocultos, me sentí comprendida, así como tu te sentiste.

Fue el momento en que nos dimos cuenta, que era mejor apoyarnos, o nos autodestruiríamos sin lograr nuestro objetivo, que era derrotar a Galaxia, y salvar todo lo que juramos proteger.

Tomé tu mano en un gesto reflejo, no pensando siquiera en ello, y te tensaste, aunque, no la retiraste, y nos miramos, silenciosos. Solos allí asumiendo las debilidades que teníamos que convertir en provecho, por ellas, todo por ellas.

"Quédate conmigo esta noche." Pedí, admitiendo que me sentía bien con tu compañía. Que quería tu tacto para poder dormir. Y deseé que tú también quisieras eso, y lo hiciste.

Me corrí hacia un lado, brindándote espacio en la cama, y te recostaste a mi lado. Sin decir alguna cosa. No es como si tu costumbre fuera hablar mucho, esa era la mía.

Pero cuando tiraste las mantas sobre nosotros, te atraje mas cerca, queriendo abrazarte. Y tocaste mi rostro, mirándome fijamente, intensamente.

"Recupera tu energía antes que sea demasiado tarde para este planeta." Exigiste.

Simplemente asentí, acurrucándome cercana a ti, sintiendo nuestras respiraciones hacerse calmas, mientras caímos dormidos.

Mi cuerpo se relajo junto al tuyo, y no comprendía el porqué. Si ahora nuestras cabezas estaban enfocadas en otra cosa. Y parte mía sintió culpa de disfrutar tanto de tenerte cerca, de sentirme confortada por ti.

Esa noche por primera vez en todos esos días pasados, no tuve pesadillas. No se me apareció la imagen de mi princesa llorando, sufriendo. Pero aun cuando me calmó, no quería dejar de pensar en ella, porque tenía una meta clara.

Solo que…tus brazos, fueron el lugar donde deseé permanecer. Y no supe en ese momento lo mucho que me acostumbraría a dormir a tu lado.

**ღ**

Ya es tarde y debí notarlo antes, me distraigo demasiado escribiéndote, increíble para alguien que en la escuela solía tener alergia de tomar un lápiz.

Me pregunté muchas veces si te diste cuenta que copié tus respuestas en los exámenes de matemáticas.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me dirigí a la cama, observándolo detenidamente dormir. Y me pregunté si algún día todo esto afectaría. No se suponía que pasaran muchas cosas que ocurrieron, no se suponía que hiciera cosas que contigo realicé. Y tampoco se suponían las consecuencias. Pero, nunca tuve algún reclamo de nadie, menos de Serena, y eso me alivió un poco.

Aunque parte mía estaba en deuda por faltar a mi responsabilidad. Sin embargo, allí, pensé en ti, Yaten, y en lo que prometimos años atrás.

Entonces volví a escribir, aun quedaba tiempo en la noche, siempre habría tiempo para algo que sería tuyo, y esta historia lo era…nuestra.

**ღ**

Descansé tan bien esa noche, que no me di cuenta cuando ya fue hora de que salieras de allí, para no provocar líos con Seiya y Taiki. Obviamente tampoco lo notaste.

Te miré durmiendo relajado, a mi lado, aun abrazándonos, y quise besarte. Dios…moría por besarte. Tu respirar calmo y tus ojos cerrados, mientras tu cabello caía por la cama en desorden. Eres hermoso cuando duermes.

Estar contigo de pronto me brindó un alivio a lo que ocurría, no era como si pudiera olvidarlo, tampoco quería hacerlo. Pero tu compañía me agradaba demasiado. Nadie pudo decirme entonces, que lo que comenzamos a compartir nos hizo enamorarnos.

Y el amor era algo que entre nosotros no podía ocurrir. Pero, nadie nos advirtió, porque tampoco nadie podría haber notado lo que compartimos tan secretamente.

Y me incliné, acariciando tu cabello, tocando tus labios con los míos.

"¿Mina has visto a- …" Me tensé. La voz de Seiya me hizo apartarme del beso que iba a darte, pero también noté que eso no importaba.

Estábamos durmiendo juntos, eso ya era suficiente para alertarlo.

Me elevé con cuidado mirándolo. Y eso te despertó también, mirándolo ambos en silencio.

"¿Qué ocurre aquí?" Preguntó. "Es decir, ustedes dos…" Sacudió su cabeza. "Yaten necesitamos hablar, tu, Taiki y yo, así que levántate, por favor."

Nadie dijo otra cosa, hiciste caso, extraño que lo hicieras sin replicar, pero fuiste con él. Y me quedé allí sola, preocupada de que te reclamaran por algo, no estábamos haciendo nada malo de todas formas. Aunque quizá si indebido.

Tiempo después me contarías que ellos te sometieron a un pesado interrogatorio, sobre el involucrarte conmigo, aunque, más bien fue Taiki quien lo realizó. Obviamente Seiya comprendía, o creía comprender, porque tu les dejaste claro, que nada ocurría conmigo, y no ocurriría jamás.

Si, claro.

Pero en ese momento no podíamos saber que esa afirmación la declinaríamos.

—

Mas tarde, ese mismo día, Seiya entró a mi habitación. Estando serio, alcanzó una silla, sentándose a mi lado.

"¿Crees que podamos traerla de vuelta?" Preguntó, notoriamente afectado.

"Tu princesa volverá, no dudes de eso." Le animé.

"¿Podremos traer de vuelta a Bombón?" Aclaró, y…lo comprendí.

Seiya y yo hablamos de Serena, él dijo estar dispuesto a todo por traer a todos de vuelta, pero, principalmente, que daría lo que sea por volver a ver su sonrisa. Y eso me conmovió. Porque sabía que era sincero, sabía que él lo haría.

Pero también pensé en un futuro, donde Seiya tendría esa expresión triste, porque Serena estaría con Darien.

Me costaba comprender eso que decían sobre sacrificarse por amor, sobre...dejar ir a quien amas por algo más grande que un sentimiento personal. Algo mucho mas grande que solo ellos dos.

Una vez me dijiste que nos viste hablando, pero no quisiste interrumpir, y que te sentiste ligeramente molesto de que compartiera esos momentos con alguien mas. Obviamente, sabes que lo que compartí contigo, no podrá hacerlo con otra persona.

Fue la mayor cercanía que tuve con él, y me hizo pensar, detenidamente, en lo que estábamos viviendo.

—

Ese mismo día me levanté, saliendo de mi habitación…tu habitación en realidad.

Subí al último piso del edificio, llegando a la azotea, donde la brisa seca bailaba, sin intención de ser acogedora. Y cuando desde la altura vi la ciudad, me aterré.

Todo era gris y sin vida, las personas caminaban deprimidas, buscando donde arrancar del cielo oscuro que cubría cada vez mas. Nuestro planeta estaba cayendo en las sombras, estaba quedándose sin vida, lo que era obvio, considerando que su soberano estaba atrapado…en ese estado que no podía llamar muerte, porque no lo consideré así, pero ciertamente estaba ido, así como Serena, y todas las demás chicas.

Caminé más hacia la orilla del edificio, contemplando todo por primera vez desde que salimos de la batalla. Estaba más fuerte repentinamente, y creí conveniente comenzar a entrenar en serio. O no podría ser ayuda a ustedes.

Esperé que ella me escuchara, en su lejanía.

"Juro que te salvaré princesa, amiga." Dije al viento.

"Y no lo harás sola." Interrumpiste. "¿Qué diablos haces aquí?" Reclamaste, cambiando el tono suave inicial, por un reproche evidente.

Volteé a verte. Con el ceño fruncido, caminando hacia mí.

"No me dijiste lo mal que estaba todo aquí fuera." Me quejé.

"De todas formas no podías hacer algo por cambiarlo." Respondiste simple. "Se supone que estás débil y debes descansar, ¿quieres que perdamos más tiempo porque no puedes obedecer?"

"Me siento mejor, es….extraño." Indiqué, ignorando tu mal humor. "Ayer estaba complicada incluso para salir hacia el baño, pero…hoy vine aquí sin problemas." Expliqué. Miré tus ojos entonces y no pareciste comprender.

Yo tampoco entendí en ese momento porqué mejoré, pero, el tiempo me indicó que fuiste quien me sacó de eso, que me curaste, porque nadie era capaz de curarme mas que tu, _Healer_.

Cuando te hablé de lo que pasaba, te acercaste, observándome, tocando mi frente para asegurarte que estaba realmente mejor. Mirando mis ojos que no se encontraban ya llorosos.

Ladeé el rostro, besando la palma de tu mano. Y tu intentaste apartarte, pero tomé firme tu brazo.

"Gracias por estar allí cuidándome." Dije sonriendo leve, y luego te solté. Solo que tu no te quisiste ya apartar.

Dijiste alguna vez que ese momento fue cuando te diste cuenta que necesitaste ese contacto también, que por mucho que renegaste, te dio alivio por igual.

Nos miramos fijamente, y no supe, ninguno supo, quien fue que se acercó al otro, pero nos besamos. Dividimos nuestros labios, probando el sabor del otro, queriendo tomar tanto como dimos en ese momento, y fue algo maravilloso. Como la vez anterior, pero permaneciendo, mientras nos envolvimos en un abrazo, dejando salir todo nuevamente. Era nuestra forma de liberarnos.

"No sé si pueda contenerme de besarte en adelante." Murmuré cuando nos separamos levemente.

"No he dicho que lo contengas." Dijiste, pero te tornaste serio también. "Seiya y Taiki, no deben saber de esto, debemos enfocarnos en nuestra misión, todos."

"Estoy enfocada. Pelearé, por todo lo importante que existe en este universo, por ella también." Te aseguré.

Miramos de nuevo la ciudad, pero esta vez no temimos, porque debíamos creer en que todo volvería a ser iluminado.

Nos devolvimos al departamento, entrando con cuidado para que ellos no despertaran, aunque vimos la habitación de Taiki con la luz encendida, pero pasamos de allí.

Esa noche también dormiste conmigo, y las noches siguientes. Te ibas de madrugada para que no hubiera malos entendidos porque, no teníamos nada. Nada mas que abrazarnos por las noches, y besarnos a ratos.

Amaba tus besos.

Aun los amo.

Y los días siguientes, cuando mi fuerza volvía, comencé a entrenar, con ustedes.

Fue el momento cuando pude sentirme segura de que lograríamos vencer a Galaxia.

**ღ**

Y lo hicimos tiempo después. Y amé saber que nuestro amor incipiente, tan débil si era comparado, pudo ayudar a que todos regresaran a nuestro lado. Pudimos ayudar a su felicidad.

Guardé la libreta en mi mesita de noche, recostándome en la cama, apagando la luz y suspirando al mirar a mi lado. Sabiendo que en este momento, de seguro soñabas con lo hermoso que tuvimos.

—

—

—

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**¡Qué demora! Bah, terminé A mi manera en el medio, es disculpa xD**_

_**Es como algo general en todas, al parecer, el demorar meses en volver. Yo no prometo nada mas que hacerlo cuando antes me inspire, y que no dejaría nada sin terminar =)**_

_**REVIEWS**_

_**Normalmente los respondería uno por uno, pero, muero de sueño, y quiero sobrevivir la noche de año nuevo! =P**_

_**Así que espero que todo mundo tenga una noche llena de buenas ondas para que el 2011 comience de lo mejor.**_

_**Y agradezco por supuesto el tiempo y sus comentarios ^0^**_

_SOL KAORY__ — ROUGE PASSION — OCEAN LADY — LESVAL— MYU CHAN — LOYDA ASTRID — ANGELA __— PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA — SAILOR O — HANA DAWN — HAZUKI JUNG_

_**Besitos! =) **_


	4. Por nuestras princesas, por nosotros

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

** .**

**.**

**4º Por nuestras princesas, por nosotros. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por la mañana desperté, dormí poco porque anoche me quedé hasta tarde escribiéndote.

Lo primero que vi al abrir mis ojos, fue la calma de verlo dormir, él apegado a mi. Sonreí contenta, y más cuando por la ventana noté todo blanco.

Nevó.

¿Recuerdas la nieve?

¿Recuerdas cómo es despertar sintiendo calidez cuando el clima lo torna todo frío?

Pensé que quizá, amarías que te lanzara una bola de nieve, claro, luego de reclamarme y fruncir el ceño. Luego de que yo te sonriera inocente y te burlaras de mi intento por disculparme.

Pero hoy ha sido un día de muchas cosas que hacer, y Lita ha estado aquí casi todo el día, ocupada en sus cosas haciéndome compañía, mientras ordena listas de menú, de donde trabaja. Lo bueno es que hizo el almuerzo y hoy comimos decente, no como cuando yo intento cocinar y termino pidiendo al repartidor alguna cosa.

Ya mas tarde me arranqué a mi habitación, recostándome sobre la cama con mi libreta y mi lápiz, releyendo las últimas líneas, antes de volver a trazar mis letras en el papel blanco.

**ღ**

Tomé una de las botellas con agua que había junto a la ventana, sintiendo mi boca seca por el esfuerzo físico. Te miré mientras secabas el sudor de tu cuerpo con una toalla, frunciendo el ceño por la molestia de sentirte pegajoso y agotado.

Tiré mi toalla sobre ti.

"¿Qué haces?" Te quejaste.

"Molestarte." Respondí simplemente. Me acerqué a ti tomando de vuelta mi toalla, secando mi cuello. "Si no dejas de estar constantemente preocupado y te concentras en la pelea, nos derrotarán."

"Oh, y tu estás muy concentrada en la batalla." Devolviste ceñudo. "Pensé que tu concentración estaba en brincarme encima cada vez que puedes."

"Idiota." Mascullé, pero luego sonreí. "No te molesta, adoras que te brinque encima, ¿Cuál es tu excusa de lo contrario?" Te desafié. Me ignoraste, bebiendo agua también, luego de entrenar estábamos algo cansados. Lo bueno, es que volví a sentir mis fuerzas, y cada vez te costaba mas derribarme. Tenía mas confianza en que lo lograríamos.

Permanecimos en silencio y me acerqué a ti, tocando tu brazo descubierto ligeramente.

"¿Ahora qué?" Preguntaste.

"¿Qué pasa Yaten?" Consulté, me miraste un momento, dudando si hablar o no.

Finalmente cediste.

"Mientras más demoramos en ir por Galaxia, más tiempo sufrirá…no quiero que ella sufra." Dijiste, y comprendí, esa clase de apego, por nuestra persona más importante.

Acerqué una mano a tu rostro, y al inicio esquivaste, pero permanecí en mi caricia.

"Lo lograremos. Nunca dudes de eso." Aseguré, y vi surgir una leve, casi imperceptible sonrisa. Te sentiste animado, y eso, también me animó.

Recordé momentos anteriores, donde nos vimos en situaciones similares, uno frente a otro, temiendo por un futuro, pero luchando por él.

"¿Por qué yo?" Solté repentina y me miraste confundido. "Hace algún tiempo, cuando dijiste sobre tu inseguridad porque tu princesa no apareció. Pudiste decírselo a Seiya o Taiki, pudiste decírselo a cualquiera de mis amigas."

"Porque solo tu lo viste." Comentaste serio. "Dejaste de chillar por mi como todas las demás, y lo notaste." Miraste mis ojos. "No necesito decírtelo, ya lo sabes." Finalizaste incómodo. Pero, asentí porque era así.

Quizá de alguna forma, terminé de armar el rompecabezas sobre ti. Porque, lo había visto antes. Esa mirada insegura, esa necesidad de sentirte reconfortado, y tus mañas adquiridas para no dejar que nadie viera esa debilidad en ti.

Quizá la vi, porque era mi debilidad también.

Era algo curioso, siempre llamó mi atención que, siendo habladora como soy, no necesitara tantas palabras contigo. Y aunque a veces tenía dudas y debía preguntar, generalmente, como explicaste, no necesitabas decírmelo, porque yo lo sabía.

Quizá era tu capacidad de empatía hacia los demás, quizá era mi capacidad de percibir el sentir de las personas. Pero me gusta pensar que es por esa conexión que nació, y que se hizo tan fuerte.

Me acerqué mas a ti y te abracé.

Ese fue un gesto que con el tiempo convertimos en costumbre, cuando alguno decía cosas que le eran incómodas, cuando confesábamos pensamientos y sentimientos que permanecieron guardados a cualquier otra persona. Pero que en nuestro refugio, salieron libres.

Me separé levemente mirando tus rostro, estirando con mis manos tu ceño fruncido, queriendo que te relajaras porque a veces esa presión que todos sentimos, parecía querer ganarle a nuestras fuerzas.

No sé qué pasó en ese momento, pero, una chispa cruzó entre nuestras miradas pegadas en el otro, y al segundo siguiente, sentía tu boca y la mía perderse en un beso.

Catarsis…eso era todo lo que significó en ese momento, como siempre, el besarnos. Aunque de a poco fue convirtiéndose en muchas cosas más. De hecho, en ese instante ya era otra cosa. Quizá deseo, una pasión queriendo ser liberada, porque entre tanta máscara, contuvimos mucho mas que pensamientos guardados del resto. Y allí se soltaron, en cada caricia de tus dedos por mi espalda, en cada jalón de mis manos a tu camiseta, queriendo tocar tu piel.

Y deslicé mis dedos por tu torso bajo tu ropa sudada, soltando un suspiro de complacencia cuando aprecié tu cuerpo, sintiendo tu propia respiración agitarse cuando tomaste mis caderas en tus manos, acercándome mas a ti, mientras nuestro beso nos ahogaba en sensaciones incontrolables, así como en la falta de aire.

Nos permitimos respirar cuando mi boca delineó tu mentón, bajando por tu rostro hacia tu cuello, teniendo el gusto salado y el aroma con el que me acostumbré a dormir por las noches. Noches donde caricias similares fueron derramadas y bien guardadas entre las sábanas, aunque quizá era esta la primera vez que nos descontrolamos así. Quizá porque comenzábamos a llegar al límite de la paciencia.

Elevaste mi camiseta hasta mis pechos, aun sintiendo la calidez de tus manos en mi piel, y sentí la tensión en ti estando tan apegados, no pudiendo sino gemir en aprobación de saber a tu cuerpo reaccionar de la misma forma que el mio, y debí mover mi cadera contra ti, por hacer de esa sensación dura algo mas intenso.

Fuiste quien estuvo en mi cuello entonces, pero pareciste mas entretenido en ir mas abajo, marcando a besos la línea que encaminó hacia mis pechos, mientras yo solo enredé mis dedos entre tus cabello brillantes y elevé mi pierna a tu cintura, apegándonos mas. Y por un segundo detuviste tu deleite, cuando ambos miramos nuestros ojos, asimilando que esta intensidad, era algo que no pudimos adivinar, que estábamos allí dándonos todo lo que guardamos, porque no había nadie mas a quien fuéramos capaces de compartirle lo que teníamos nosotros dos.

Nos inclinamos en mutuo acuerdo, encontrándonos en un beso largo que ardió en mi interior, abrazándonos como si soltarnos, significara perderlo todo, perder mas de lo que ya habíamos perdido. Y saboreé tu boca como el remedio a todo, siendo tu beso tan significativo que mi corazón no pudo detener su taquicardia.

Entonces hubo un estruendo que retumbó por todo el lugar, rebotando en su sonido ensordecedor por nuestros cuerpos, haciendo que nos separáramos precipitadamente.

Siguieron mas ruidos, ensordeciéndonos cuando comenzamos a correr escaleras arriba, apresurándonos por llegar a la azotea del edificio donde permanecimos, temiendo ambos por el origen de todo el alboroto.

Nos detuvimos en seco al llegar allí.

El cielo estaba oscuro y los truenos retumbaban por toda la ciudad, espantando a todos. Relámpagos iluminaban a ratos mientras algunos rayos comenzaron a partir casas. Pero ese ruido, esa imagen de caos fue espantoso, y fue también un aviso.

Era similar a la vez anterior, y quizá las pesadillas no se habían ido del todo, y allí, mirando lo que ocurría, todo regresó a mi. Y también a ti.

Pusiste una de tus manos en mi espalda, acariciando a modo calmante, y fue cuando escuchamos la voz de Seiya, y luego la de Taiki, llegando hasta nosotros, acompañándonos en primera fila del espanto.

"Está comenzando de nuevo." Interrumpió Taiki. "Está mostrándonos la entrada." Tu y yo nos miramos, comprendiéndolo, asumiéndolo.

Estuvimos los cuatro pegados en la visión ante nosotros por un rato, y entonces, tomé aire, profundamente.

"Es hora de enfrentarla." Dije firme. Me miraste, así como ellos. Los tres asintieron.

"Debo encontrar el punto exacto donde ingresar, pero, prepárense." Indicó Taiki.

Nos devolvimos al interior del edificio, Seiya acompañó a localizar el lugar. Yo fui a la habitación donde permanecí, y luego de sentarme en la cama, mirando mi pluma de transformación, apareciste a mi lado, sentándote en la cama en silencio, también sacando ese micrófono, del que luego me burlé tanto.

Lo siento, es gracioso.

Era por lo que esperamos y fue un momento decisivo, porque aun sabiéndonos fijos en recuperar a quienes perdimos descuidadamente, estábamos tu y yo, guardando esos instantes de calma que restaban antes de la batalla.

"Gracias por sanarme." Dije repentina. "Yaten, yo…" Comencé, pero no me dejaste.

"Tu me dijiste que no nos derrotarían esta vez, no comiences a despedirte Aino." Regañaste, en tu voz seria de siempre.

Enlacé tu mano con la mía y miré tus ojos, repletos de tantas cosas que expresar, silenciosos y contenidos como cada sentimiento en ti. Pero intensos y poderosos para hacérmelos sentir.

Supe de tu miedo a no recuperar a tu princesa, supe de tu miedo a fracasar en tu deber nuevamente, porque eran también mis miedos. Y allí estábamos uno frente al otro, dándonos el empuje para ir a la batalla.

"Entonces entregaremos todo por la batalla." Dije y asentiste, sonriendo suave antes de inclinarte hacia mi.

No hubo el fuego imperante de cada uno de los anteriores besos. Fue apoyo, porque era tiempo de enfrentar a Galaxia, sintiendo la suavidad de tus labios en los míos, notando el ritmo de tu respiración contra mi.

Aun sostuvimos nuestras manos, mientras en la otra, cada uno apretaba su aparato de transformación. Y fue disímil, porque no habría mas Minako, no habría mas Yaten.

"Taiki encontró el punto." Interrumpió la voz de Seiya, haciéndonos separar nerviosos. Vi el sonrojo en tus mejillas, así como sentí las mías cálidas.

Él ya sabía de esto, nunca lo habló ni reclamó, simplemente, Seiya fue el testigo silente de lo que tu y yo compartimos. Taiki nos habría dado sermón, pero supuse que Seiya entendía lo que era aferrarse a una sensación templada, quizá él vio mas que nosotros mismos de lo que nos ocurrió.

Me puse de pie, acariciando tenue tu mano antes de soltarla.

Los tres caminamos hacia la sala, donde Taiki nos esperaba.

"Ese lugar, donde ustedes se reunían, ¿cierto?" Preguntó mirándome.

"El Crown…" Dije enseguida, era lo obvio, y debí verlo antes. Pero la pérdida del resto nubló mi cabeza. Tampoco podía quedarme allí quejándome de lo que no hice, ahora solo debíamos ir allí y entrar.

"Seguro nos dejara pasar sin problemas, debe estar esperando por nosotros". Bromeó Seiya, aunque nadie tenía realmente humor.

Nos miramos, los cuatro, y salimos de allí.

Estando fuera del Crown, todo pareció mas duro, pero no hubo campo de energía impidiendo el paso. Era un hecho que ella esperaba nuestra llegada.

Fue momento. Cuando cada uno tomó su pluma, y nos transformamos, alistándonos antes de ir allí.

Tomaste mi brazo suavemente.

"No se te ocurra saltar frente a mi nuevamente." Dijiste. Comprendí a lo que referías, cuando...fui desprendida de mi luz. Solo asentí, aunque, no podía allí decirte, que saltaría cien veces con tal de no ver que fueras tu quien se apagara.

Entonces comprendí que estabas intentando protegerme. Y algo cálido envolvió mi corazón.

Seguimos a Fighter y Maker, adentrándonos en la oscuridad con total seguridad, hasta que sentimos la descarga sobre nosotros, y todo se volvió confuso.

Lo siguiente que supimos fue que volvíamos a ese mismo espacio donde nada parecía tener sentido. Viéndola a ella sentada en su trono frente nuestro, sonriente, calmada y segura de si misma. Pareciendo que ya tenía todo ganado frente a nuestro desafío.

No pude evitarlo y caminé unos pasos adelante.

"¡Devuélvenos a nuestras amigas!" Le grité enojada.

La risa de Galaxia fue en progreso, haciéndose cada vez mas audible, burlándose sin contemplación de nuestra frustración.

"Lo que quieren… ¿es esto?" Preguntó irónica, dejando a la vista todas las semillas que tenía reunidas.

Y allí vi la mas hermosa de todas, el cristal de mi princesa. Solo quise correr a alcanzarla, poder recuperarla porque toda mi fe estaba puesta en que ella podría salvar nuestro planeta.

Y corrí, saltando hacia la luminosidad de todas las semillas.

Entonces sentí la luz poderosa atravesarme, doliendo. Aunque no era tan fuerte como la que me quitó mi semilla anteriormente. Solo un ataque, que logró dejarme de rodillas en el suelo. Quizá era también que estuve mas fuerte, no supe porqué.

Tiempo después supe la razón de que mi poder fuera mas potente.

Fue bastante confuso durante un tiempo, porque atacábamos desordenadamente en una desesperación que tomó control, en vez de la supuesta unidad. Y ella simplemente reía complacida porque nada le afectaba, aunque, fruncía su gesto a ratos cuando era alcanzada por uno de nuestros poderes, no hiriéndola lo suficiente como para tirarla al suelo, cosa que ella realizaba con éxito cada cierto rato.

"¡Basta!" Grité, y ustedes tres me miraron.

Entonces asumí, el lugar que debí defender desde siempre, y era cierto que muchas veces no lo tomé como correspondía, pero ya no quedaba mas. Y allí me puse de pie, enfrentando a Galaxia, aunque luego me volteé hacia ustedes.

Y lo primero que vi fue tus ojos.

Allí estaba la fuerza, allí estaba mi valor. Allí residía el apoyo mutuo que nos dimos durante el tiempo difícil. Hablando a ratos, sintiendo en otros, guardando silencios agradables y sanadores. Quizá incluso en las discusiones en que nos insultamos, hubo una liberación.

Ambos sabíamos, que llegado el momento, el haber apartado nuestros demonios ayudaría a lograrlo. Y ese momento era justo ahora.

"Atacaremos al mismo tiempo, con todo." Indiqué, y ustedes tres asintieron.

Volvimos la mirada hacia Galaxia, en el momento en que nuestros cuatro cuerpos reunieron en sí cada última gota de poder que teníamos dentro. Y cuando cada quien gritó invocando su ataque, no hubo novedad, porque Galaxia los había escuchado mil veces.

Su sorpresa fue que esta vez, entregamos todo. Y cuando los ataques de las tres luces brillantes de las Starlights, así como la mía la golpeó con todo, Galaxia cayó.

Sabía que no tendría mas oportunidad que esta y corrí con todas mis fuerzas nuevamente, intentando llegar. En mi mente solo estaba la meta, como si en toda mi vida, nada valiese si fallaba en esto. Puse todo cuando di el último esfuerzo para tomarla. Y lo hice.

Cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo nuevamente, abrí mis ojos, sintiendo la esperanza nuevamente crecer, porque hasta ahora solo era una pequeña luz que guardé en mi corazón. Que ambos guardamos sin darnos cuenta.

Pero el grito desgarrador de una voz conocida me hizo voltear, cuando te vi caer frente a mi, y vi con horror, lo que hace un tiempo atrás tu presenciaste. Sentí mi corazón arder cuando golpeaste fuertemente el suelo. Y no tuve tiempo de alcanzarte cuando mas ataques vinieron.

Cuando el polvo se disipó, vi a Fighter y Maker de rodillas, con sus cuerpos agotados cerca de ti, que seguías inmóvil. Y el miedo se apoderó de mi, aun mas cuando el resplandor de mi princesa se fue de mis manos, elevándose de vuelta.

No podía ser, habíamos dado todo y ahora no podríamos defendernos. Y no pude hacer mas que arrodillarme, acercándome a tu cuerpo herido, y tomarte en mis brazos.

Abriste lentamente tus ojos, quejándote levemente.

"Lo siento." Murmuré, abrazándote mas cerca. Todo se volvía oscuro y comenzó a temblar, partiéndose el lugar, siendo imposible el arrancar de allí.

Pensamos que moriríamos allí, y cuando cerraste tus ojos, lo sentí mas duro, porque lo hiciste por protegerme. Y yo había fallado.

"Healer" Murmuré, llamándote suave, queriendo que abrieras los ojos.

Me incliné, acariciando tu rostro lindo, y besé tus labios, siendo mas suaves en esta forma. Permanecí rozando tu piel, y para cuando me aparté, volviste a mirarme.

"Perdí su luz…." Te dije, con impotencia. Cerrando mis ojos frustrada de no saber qué hacer.

"Venus." Me llamaste. Y cuando volví a abrir los ojos, ya no hubo oscuridad, sino una gran luz envolviéndonos.

Aun contigo en mis brazos, elevé hacia el cielo mis ojos, ampliándolos sorprendida, sin embargo feliz, cuando la silueta de mi princesa fue distinguible.

Y entonces fue cuando todo volvió a ser maravilloso, porque la vida estuvo en nuestras manos, y con ella de vuelta, podríamos salvar nuestro planeta.

Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, mientras miré a Serena allí y tomé firme tu mano. Y así fue cuando no pudimos ser mas que testigos silentes de ella enfrentándose a Galaxia, de ella evitando que todo se destruyera por completo. De ella, a través de su amor, logrando dar luz incluso al corazón cubierto de penumbra de nuestra enemiga.

Quizá ese momento, no fue distinguible, pero lo que albergó tu corazón y el mío, dio el pequeño impulso para lograrlo, para devolver el resplandor del mundo que pudo traer un nuevo día.

Y no fueron poderes de ataque, fue nuestro amor naciente.

**ღ**

Tengo la mano adolorida de tantas palabras escritas, pero el corazón cálido en el pensamiento de todo lo que ocurrió, de lo bueno sobre lo malo.

Y aun recuerdo cuando confesamos nuestro sentir. Entendiéndonos al punto de que nadie mas que nosotros creeríamos.

Porque es curioso. Suponiendo que yo soy la chillona superficial, que sonríe todo el tiempo y que nada toma en serio. Y siendo tu el gruñón, frío y serio, que nunca podría poner sus ojos en mi.

Pero, tu sabes lo complicado que es ser uno mismo, y qué perfectas imágenes nos creamos, cuando realmente hubo tanto en el fondo. Muchas cosas fueron ciertas allí: Empezando porque así como te perseguí como mi ídolo de turno, y gritaba al mundo que podrías ser el hombre de mi vida, pero en realidad nunca te habría permitido entrar en mi corazón.

Y fue luego, cuando noté quien eras, cuando supe del verdadero Yaten, del hombre preocupado pero que nunca lo admite, el que necesita apoyo aunque siempre lo rechace. El que no habla mas que a través de sus ojos y una sonrisa escasa, transmitiendo allí la verdad. Y todo el mundo puede decir tantas cosas, de lo que hicimos, de lo que fuimos juntos. Pero lo cierto, es que hasta que nos unimos en medio del dolor, nunca fuimos nosotros mismos, y nadie mas fuera de nosotros sabe la verdad en nuestro interior.

"Mina." Me interrumpió Lita y cerré la libreta, poniéndole atención.

Ella me miró y rió suavemente. Me ruboricé, sabiendo que ella miraba aun la libreta.

"Bueno, una chica tiene derecho a expresarse." Dije y reí con ella. Simplemente se quedó allí, y pensé, en todo lo que ella me ha ayudado, así como cada una de mis amigas, siendo pilares tan firmes en cada momento de mi vida.

Aunque pienso que allí estás tu dentro de mi corazón brindándome fuerza y sanando mi energías a diario como nadie mas podría hacerlo.

Sacudí mi cabeza notándome distraída y Lita hace un gesto para salir de mi habitación, solo deteniéndose para decirme a lo que vino a buscarme:

"Yaten te llama en el sofá."

—

—

—

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**Juro que me costó terriblemente terminarlo, porque hacer batallas no es lo mío, pero, al fin llegué a este capitulo, el penúltimo. Y ya el siguiente es el final de esta historia. Aunque ya tengo una nueva subiendo =) "Revive mis sentidos." **_

_**Porque no puedo estar sin armarle líos a Yaten y Minako.**_

_**Y bueno, gracias por el tiempo y la paciencia, no me maten u.u**_

_**Nos vemos en el final y en el otro =P**_

_**Gracias por sus mensajes, **_

_Hazuki, Angela, Myu – chan, Sailor O, Rouge Passion, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, __Lolita 18, Mayilu.__ Y __Sol Bront y, Lesval Brontë (Las hermanas mayores de este trío de fantasmas de regreso xD)_

_**Y ya saben, siempre agradezco a quienes pasen y comente y quienes solo pasen también xD**_

_**Besitos! =) **_


	5. Tan lejos…tan cerca

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

* * *

** .**

**.**

**5º Tan lejos…tan cerca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No esperé mucho luego del aviso de Lita, bajando las escaleras de la casa para ver qué debía atender.

Es curioso cómo ahora he aprendido a ser menos impuntual, supongo que es algo que no puedo permitirme.

Sonreí enternecida cuando vi el motivo del llamado, cuando el ser ante mis ojos exigía de mi para mostrarme lo que destellaba en la noche, lo que alucinaba su mirada. Y pasó bastante rato, antes de que poder regresar a lo que hacía, creo que lo testarudo es hereditario.

Pero al regresar a mi habitación, siendo ya tarde, no puedo evitar seguir, pareciendo que este lápiz no puede vivir sin estar pegado a la libreta.

Así que no puedo más que seguir escribiéndote…

**ღ**

De pronto nos encontramos todos reunidos, en los jardines que rodeaban el templo donde vivía Rei, el lugar más espacioso y tranquilo que pudimos encontrar para todo lo que nos incumbía, a cada uno de nosotros. Aunque, extrañamente, en ese momento, el lugar no importó, si no la sensación compartida, ahora que todo volvía a ser como antes…casi.

Ese día desperté en tu cama, como los anteriores, pero tu no estabas. No estuviste allí en toda la noche, porque junto a Taiki y Seiya cuidaron a tu princesa, permaneciendo a su lado mientras ella descansaba del maltrato provocado por todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, y durante todo ese tiempo atrapada.

Miré el techo por bastante rato, abrazando la almohada que conservaba aun entre su tela tu aroma impregnado y latente. Respiré profundo, varias veces, queriendo llenar de aire mi cuerpo, mi cabeza, queriendo volver a sentir el mundo como lo recordaba: Un mundo colorido, brillante y con luz de sol entrando por la ventana, dispar al tiempo que vivimos últimamente, lleno de sombras y temores, donde la única luz visible fue la que tenuemente se fortaleció dentro de nuestros corazones.

Me senté en la cama y froté mis brazos, mirando las sábanas, tocando su textura entre mis dedos como la cosa más fascinante del mundo, pero en realidad estaba intentando evadirme un momento de las palabras que quería decirte.

Como si el solo hecho de nombrarte en mi mente te llamara, abriste la puerta de la habitación, quedándote algo incómodo, parado allí luego de cerrarla a tu espalda, no haciendo algún movimiento por un rato.

Me miraste entonces, permitiendo a tus ojos hacer contacto con los míos. Era la primera vez que estábamos solos desde el fin de la batalla.

Y noté en tu mirada algo extraño, una mezcla de sentimientos. Sabía de tu alivio por recuperar a tu princesa, sabía que ahora había cosas complicándote.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunté, en un intento por animarte.

Negaste con la cabeza y caminaste lentamente hasta la cama, sentándote a distancia prudente de mí.

"Yaten…" Insistí.

"No." Me hiciste callar, y yo esperé expectante a que alguna palabra dijeras, a que reaccionaras…porque yo estaba a punto de no poder callarme todas las cosas que quise decirte, aun menos las que quise preguntarte.

Tu mano se movió lentamente, pareciendo retenerse a sí misma de su camino, pero finalmente llegó rozando suavemente la hebra de mi cabello desordenado, y luego lo apretaste fuertemente.

Te inclinaste hacia adelante y me quedé tiesa cerrando mis ojos, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar…porque comprendí que estuve asustada de que todo este momento fuera tu despedida.

"Di de una vez que te irás." Murmuré débil. Mis ojos, aun cerrados, se apretaron más, así como mi boca, porque no quería sentirme triste de que te fueras. No debía aferrarme a ti….pero, era inevitable.

Sentí tu mano soltar mi cabello y posarse en mi mejilla, entonces abrí mis ojos, viendo los tuyos. Viendo la duda allí, y ese titubeo que permanecía constante cuando estabas entre mostrar lo que estabas sintiendo, o guardarlo bajo cada una de tus capas.

"No me iré." Respondiste al fin.

Y yo…no pude hacer otra cosa que abrazarte.

Fue una reacción refleja, algo necesario y que fue tan efusivo, que supuse que te incomodó. Pero al contrario de lo que pude pensar, rodeaste mi cuerpo cuidadosamente, abrazándome de vuelta.

"Tenía miedo, no porque te fueras, porque…porque creí que morirías." Dije soltando el aire fuertemente. "No tenías derecho a hacer eso." Reclamé.

"Tú hiciste la misma estupidez por mí." Te apartaste un poco y me miraste. Siendo serio, frunciendo tu ceño. "No podía verte morir otra vez." Dijiste bajando la mirada nuevamente.

El problema allí fue que ambos sabíamos que esas sensaciones no debían dominarnos, que no podíamos permitir que esa complicidad mandara en nuestros actos, aun menos si dominaban sobre nuestro deber, sobre proteger a nuestras princesas.

"Vas a quedarte…" Repetí sonriendo… pero eso no tenía sentido. Y comprendí que había algo raro. "Pensé que apenas esto acabara se irían. ¿Ocurre algo malo?" Te pregunté.

Repentinamente te alejaste y te volviste algo serio.

"No es nada, simplemente tomaremos con más calma todo. La princesa quiere permanecer, lo haremos por un tiempo." Dijiste, aclarándome las dudas. Asentí a tus palabras, intentando callarme un momento, pero tú sabías que quería seguir preguntando.

"De acuerdo, habla." Dijiste condescendiente, y reí suave de tu gesto.

"Es solo, quisiera saber qué ocurre aquí, con nosotros dos." Dije directamente.

"¿Quieres una explicación?" Devolviste, y entonces entendí.

No era como si nos debiéramos una charla sobre las cosas que compartimos antes de ir por Galaxia. Porque cada momento, cada acción, cada emoción…fluyó libremente. Ambos lo sabíamos, y al parecer tuviste más claro que yo que no necesitábamos etiquetar ni materializar en explicaciones cada cosa.

Pero así como yo, tu también sabías del otro punto que quizá si debíamos aclarar.

"Pase lo que pase, en este tiempo que permanezcan…." Hice una pausa, no sabiendo si hablaba correctamente. Luego no importó, ya sabes que hablo impulsivamente a veces.

"…lo primero son ellas, nunca podemos poner esto que compartimos sobre nuestro deber hacia ellas." Aclaré, aunque también dudé de cómo enfrentaría eso.

"Lo sé." Dijiste con calma, era un acuerdo mutuo de mantener el límite de lo que existiera para nosotros, no dejándolo sobrepasar lo que era más grande siempre. Lo que estábamos destinados a seguir.

Entonces todo se relajó, estando ambos con la palabra dada. Y tuve que rogar por mantener la mía, aunque al final sabía que podríamos mantenernos apegados a los que debíamos.

"Deberías mostrárselas." Murmuré suave.

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntaste confundido.

"Las pinturas." Indiqué.

Durante el tiempo que aguardamos para regresar a la batalla, dividías tu tiempo en tres actividades: Entrenar, pasar tiempo conmigo, y los momentos en que estabas solo.

Pero para ti estar solo se traducía en tomar algún instrumento y sacar lo que te naciera para hacerlo música. No todo el tiempo fue música, y entonces fue que iniciaste líneas de colores cálidos sobre telas en blanco.

A veces me quedaba mirándote a escondidas mientras pintabas, preguntándome qué quería decir para ti cada línea, cada mancha. Queriendo saber lo que el conjunto representaba en tu mente.

Aunque sé que todo el tiempo eras consiente de mi presencia, de que te expiaba.

Mi parte vanidosa quiso imaginar que esos colores eran los míos, que pintabas pensando en mí. Mi parte más realista sabía que era tu planeta…tu princesa.

Y estaba esa otra parte mía que no supo bien de qué trataba, y luego, en el tiempo calmo, me dijiste que era una mezcla de ambas cosas. Allí estaba tu origen, allí estaba tu devoción, pero también lo nuevo y cómodo que encontraste en un planeta lejano. Lo que existía entre nosotros dos.

"Lo haré…" Dijiste suave Y luego de sacudir tu cabeza, metiste una mano al bolsillo de tu pantalón.

Miré curiosa, como siempre, queriendo saber qué tenías allí. Pero fue tan simple como tu aparato de transformación. Me confundió un momento, no comprendiendo porqué lo sacabas, o qué ocurría.

"¿Alguna vez dudaste de ser suficiente para cumplir con tu deber?" Preguntaste repentino, mirando fijamente el objeto en tu mano. Como si cada pensamiento que cruzó por tu cabeza transitara a una velocidad imposible de manejar, haciéndote difícil poner en palabras todo el revuelo. Aun cuando tú no eres de ponerlo todo en palabras.

"Ah, no necesitas ser suficiente con esa presencia hermosa y presumida que tienes." Bromeé ligera, intentando quitar ese ceño fruncido en tu rostro.

Te mantuviste serio, por un momento, justo antes de curvar tus labios en una sonrisa. "Aino, ¿he dicho lo mal de la cabeza que estás?"

"Hoy no. Ya comenzaba a preocuparme." Respondí, y ambos reímos, siendo entonces el aire algo más ligero y fresco nuevamente.

Pero entendí que esa duda en tu cabeza no se iría con una simple broma. Era algo que tenías clavado, y que te frustraba. "No creo que alguien que sea insuficiente podría decir que tiene a su princesa bajo su mismo techo a salvo." Comenté suave.

"¿Realmente crees eso o solo lo dices?" Preguntaste escéptico.

"Pensé que no era suficiente para cuidar de mi princesa y salvarla. Lo pensé mucho, me recriminé mucho y lo sabes." Admití, no mirándote, si no copiando tu gesto de permanecer en lo que sostenías en tus manos. Supongo que era la forma de auto-defendernos al confesar algo que callamos bastante. "Pero no quiero pensar en que pude perderla, quiero pensar en que está de vuelta, en que lo logramos."

Entonces si elevé la mirada, y toqué algo indecisa tu mejilla, haciéndote mirarme. "Lo logramos y no hay nada más que eso ahora. Ellas están vivas." Dije con mayor firmeza.

Y luego sonreí.

Pero no vino solo con la sonrisa, si no ese impulso incontrolable, y te abracé. Respirando profundamente tu aroma, sintiéndose tan bien ese contacto.

"Estoy tan contenta de que te quedes." Murmuré en tu oído, al tiempo que tú también me abrazaste de vuelta.

"Quizá me acostumbré a tus chillidos." Dijiste suave, y luego tomaste una breve distancia, dejándome sentir tu aliento sobre el mío. Tan suave…

"Yaten…" Murmuré torpe. Pero dejaste tu dedo sobre mis labios, en un gesto de silencio. Lo moviste por el contorno de mi boca y me sentí aun más nerviosa, mas ansiosa. Y quise decirte que de una vez me besaras.

Pero contrario a lo que deseé, continuaste con tu dedo, pareciendo fascinado en cada milímetro de la línea. Y cuando saciaste tus ganas de entretenerte en eso, al fin leíste mi mente, aunque probablemente lo sabías desde hace rato, siempre lo sabes. Y pocas veces me haces caso enseguida, supongo que disfrutas hacerme desesperar.

Tus labios fueron suaves sobre los míos, denotando un gesto más calmo, más dulce y menos pasional que otras veces. Pero no fue menos intenso, nunca lo fue, nunca lo sería, incluso en el más leve roce de nuestros labios, siempre era intenso…porque así era lo que sentíamos dentro.

**ღ**

Aunque no estaba del todo contenta con irme, ya era tiempo de regresar a mi hogar y vivir mientras pretendía que las cosas ocurridas eran solo parte de un mundo paralelo, de cierta forma así era.

Fue curioso notar al resto de las personas caminar por las calles, comer helados, conversar tranquilos, tan ignorantes de lo que vivimos, siendo a sus ojos invisible. Incluso en casa, no hubo preguntas de por medio sobre mi ausencia, no hubo reclamos, solo otro día mas de vida normal…._normal._

Y fue solo en los instantes donde nos reuníamos entre amigos, donde aún permanecía ese leve dolor después de la batalla, siendo imposible dejar atrás lo que pasamos.

Pero ninguno permitió que en conjunto cayéramos, y de alguna forma las reuniones se volvieron más alegres, animadas, con ricos platos de Lita, en el templo donde vive Rei. Entonces Seiya con su mejor ánimo alcanzaba su guitarra y cantábamos, reíamos todos, al fin, disfrutábamos.

Incluso te permitiste compartir eso de a poco, no siendo quizá el más entusiasta pero si admitiste en algún momento que te agradaba un poco pasar tiempo con mis amigas. Al menos, lo comentaste escasamente una vez cuando estábamos solos.

Y estar solos se volvió algo tan silencioso como complementario. Todos sabían que estábamos…de alguna forma juntos. Nunca fuimos novios, nunca pusimos nombre a lo que teníamos, creo que porque las palabras estaban demás, no necesitábamos tener el título de ser alguna clase de relación.

¿Por qué todo era tan fácil de dejar fluir? Siendo que tu y yo somos tan complicados, o quizá dejamos que demasiadas cosas permanezcan en nuestras cabezas sin permitirles salir. Creo que lo fluido de todo era porque permitimos que esas cosas en nuestros pensamientos, se transmitieran al otro.

Confiamos.

Me encantaba cuando iba a sacarte de tu habitación, obligándote a un paseo, que en el fondo deseabas también. Y teníamos que escondernos de tus fans, para poder disfrutar de nuestra compañía, cada vez mas unidos, cada vez mas…sintiéndonos.

Incluso estaban esos instantes donde parecíamos ser tan normales, tan ajenos a lo que en realidad eran nuestras vidas, como si nada de lo anterior fuera real, casi mimetizándonos con el resto del mundo que no sabía sobre las batallas, ni sobre proteger tanto.

Pero siempre volvíamos a la conciencia de quiénes éramos, de lo que siempre llevaríamos unido a nosotros, el deber, la responsabilidad, los secretos. Y aun dentro de eso teníamos espacio para nuestro mundo aparte, donde solo existimos tu y yo.

Recuerdo la primera vez que me regalaste alguna cosa, recuerdo tus pequeños detalles.

A veces me pregunto qué pasó, porqué teníamos que llegar tan lejos porqué teníamos que…sentir esto.

Cada vez que estaba entre tus brazos, mi corazón se volvía loco, y no era algo sobre debilidad, al contrario. A tu lado me sentí más fuerte, capaz de afrontar lo que sea, porque fue de allí que ambos sacamos la fuerza para ganar la batalla.

Compartimos cada parte de nuestros seres, cada miedo, cada alegría, cada palabra y cada silencio, de pronto encontrándonos a nosotros mismos, de la forma en que nunca lo hicimos. Creo que nunca me conocí tan bien hasta que me hiciste ver cosas de mí. Y tu nunca sacaste de ti tanto, como lo hiciste conmigo.

El tiempo se nos hizo poco, pero cada instante lo aprovechamos al máximo. Y los dos años entre el inicio de esto y el momento en que debías irte, de pronto se resumió a días…

Estábamos en mi habitación, mientras rebuscaba entre mis cosas algo que quise mostrarte, mientras mirabas el techo recostado en mi cama.

"Fuerte aroma a frutas." Murmuraste y reí.

"Ah, ya sé que ese te gusta." Devolví, aun sumergiéndome en mis cajones.

"Pero no que te bañes en él." Te quejaste.

Al fin lo encontré y volví a la cama contigo, sentándome a tu lado y mostrándote la fotografía.

"La tomé la primera vez que pude estar lo suficientemente cerca de ustedes, para acosarlos." Admití avergonzada. Miraste la imagen tuya donde parecías serio y tenías tus lentes de sol en una de tus manos, mirabas a lo lejos, pareciendo perdido en pensamientos.

Sonreíste suavemente y luego me miraste.

"Las fans son tan desagradables." Murmuraste.

"Creí que te agradaba perder tiempo con una de tus fans locas que te acosa." Bromeé.

"Así es pero….es diferente."

Te miré dejando una foto a un lado y tomé tu mano. Sabía que no comenzarías una larga explicación de lo que para ti era esto, no serías tu, la habladora era yo. Y tu generalmente el que escucha relajado mientras acaricias mi cabello.

"Quizá no lo sería si no te hubiera besado cuando me molestabas." Comenté.

"No ibas a esperar que lo hiciera yo, eso no ocurriría." Aclaraste.

"Lo sé, y entiendo, porque estaba todo complicándose, porque no te interesaba meterte en un lío y eso sería apartarte de la misión."

"En realidad…" Me interrumpiste. "No vi nada interesante en las mujeres que me seguían por ser famoso. Ya sabes que ni a tus amigas pude soportarlas bien." Respondiste suave. "Ahora admito que no son tan molestas." Corregiste.

"Te lo dije." Aseguré engreída.

"Lo cierto es que jamás te habría besado, ni tocado siquiera, porque sabía lo que sentías…que me sentías." Miraste mis ojos seriamente, y fue notorio para mí lo complicado que te era hablar, así como lo ligero que se iba volviendo cuando respiraste más calmado e imitaste mi gesto, tomado mi otra mano.

"¿Estás lista para lo que ocurrirá?" Preguntaste, sin necesidad de nombrarlo, porque ambos sabíamos que deberíamos despedirnos.

"No lo sé." Respondí sincera. "¿Lo estás tú?"

"Quisiera decirte que todo lo que deseo es irme de aquí." Suspiraste. "¿Podré alguna vez mentirte sin que lo notes?"

"No" Sonreí y tomé tu rostro entre mis manos. "Prometimos que sin importar lo demás, aceptaríamos que nuestros caminos iban tras los pasos de nuestras princesas." Te recordé, sobre lo que hablamos años atrás.

"¿Por qué estás tan tranquila?"

"Porque aun estas aquí conmigo." Dije y besé suavemente tus labios, apenas en un roce cariñoso. "¿Sabes lo que significas para mí?" Pregunté, sintiendo mis ojos húmedos.

"Lo mismo que tu para mí." Respondiste sin dudar, dejando tu dedo índice limpiar mis ojos.

Me recliné contigo sobre mi cama, abrazándote cómodamente, quedándome allí, con mi cabeza en tu pecho, sintiendo tu corazón latir.

Nunca te dije concretamente que te amaba, nunca me lo dijiste tampoco. Pero lo sabíamos, e incluso en ese instante, solo necesitamos de la verdad en nuestros corazones. Y el mío estaba hinchado de la hermosa sensación de este sentimiento irrompible, tu corazón exclamaba, en su intenso palpitar, la misma alegría.

"Tengo algo para ti." Dijiste de pronto.

Elevé mi cabeza mirándote y te moviste un poco, sacando una pequeña cajita.

"¿Vas a proponerme que nos casemos?" Pregunté en tono de broma, frunciste el ceño.

Abriste la cajita ante mis ojos y noté allí un colgante con su cadena, era dorada, pero la estrella allí tenía un centro plateado. Era hermosa.

"La estrella más brillante." Murmuraste. Y sonreí, tomándola entre mis dedos.

"Ahora no sé qué decir….gracias." Hablé torpe.

"Dudo que tu, de todo el mundo, no sepa qué decir." Te burlaste.

Me quitaste la cadena para ponerla en mi cuello, quedando el brillo a la vista, y no pude evitar abrazarte fuerte, en un verdadero agradecimiento.

"A veces me pregunto cómo se sentiría una vida normal." Murmuré.

Me apartaste un poco y me miraste, elevando una ceja.

"Una vida en la que no me habría dado cuenta de quién eres realmente, una donde tu no sabrías lo que me ocurre. ¿De qué serviría?" Preguntaste.

"De nada." Decidí. "Quiero esta vida intensamente…no imagino otra forma, no quiero otra vida donde no estén mis seres queridos." Sonreí y me incliné por otro beso.

"Debo dejar de besarte." Susurré entre tus besos, deteniéndome en un instante, pero no pudiendo evitar la tentación, sorbiendo suavemente tu labio inferior.

"No aun." Respondiste, obligándome a abrir mi boca y dejar que nuestras ansias contenidas se desataran en el beso.

No sé cuando tiempo permanecimos besándonos, pareciendo que todo lo que necesitamos en ese momento fue contacto, tocar suavemente cada fibra del otro, porque quedaba poco tiempo, porque quedaba poco de la existencia de nosotros.

Al menos físicamente.

Me separé de tus labios dulces, agridulces quizá. Tenía la sensación de que por muy cómodo que fuese este momento, costaba quitar de mi cabeza lo que venía.

Pero lo intenté, quise solo ser egoísta y creer que nada fuera de las paredes de mi habitación existía por un instante, nada más que tu y yo.

"Hazme tuya." Murmuré en tu oído.

Besaste mi cuello sugerentemente, riendo entre dientes de mi petición.

"¿Otra vez?" Preguntaste mosqueándome.

"Otras mil veces más." Respondí, tirando de tu camisa por otro beso.

Habíamos estado juntos, así, desde hace un tiempo. Era lo obvio, porque era imposible negar que entre peleas, entre confesiones, entre miedos y esperanzas, no nacieran ansias. Después de todo, la primera vez que te besé estábamos peleando.

No podía evitar pensar en eso creerlo lo más gracioso del mundo.

Solté mis manos de tu camisa, comenzando a quitarla, sin prisas, sin dejarnos dominar por el corto tiempo. Ambos queríamos tener este momento, sin ningún otro guía que los sentimientos compartidos, las sensaciones nacidas.

Cada prenda abandonada a la deriva era despojarnos de las paredes que construimos a nuestro alrededor, era más que solo tocarnos, más que besarnos. Era compartir la desnudez de nuestras almas, incluso más profunda que la de nuestros cuerpos.

Tus ojos se volvían más brillantes, más oscuros, mas coloridos y mas transparentes, batallando entre los extremos, así como cada parte de nosotros siempre lo hizo.

Pero esta era la última vez, estos momentos, estas caricias serías las últimas aquí guardadas. Aquí conmigo mientras tú estarías pronto en otro lugar.

Cuando nuestra pasión mermó, me acomodé sobre tu cuerpo desnudo, siendo algo tan cómodo y tan reconfortante, recordándome a los días antes de la batalla, cuando permanecíamos así cada noche, infundiéndonos valor con algo tan simple como nuestra compañía.

Sonreí sabiendo que todo estaba bien, algo dentro de mí lo sabía, algo dentro de ti también.

"Siempre permanecerás en mi corazón." Dije suave, mientras dejabas tu mano sobre mi rostro, y una risa nerviosa escapó de tu boca.

"Escucharé tu voz en mi mente…a cada instante." Murmuraste.

No hubo más que eso, no mas intercambios de confesiones, porque ya se habían agotado las cosas que compartir con el otro, ahora estábamos allí abiertos en cuerpo y alma, reteniéndonos unos instantes más.

**ღ**

Fue el atardecer de ese mismo día, cuando junto con Seiya, Taiki y tu princesa, deberías partir. Entonces acordamos con mis amigas que los acompañaríamos.

Mientras subíamos todos juntos las escaleras hacia la azotea del lugar donde estudiábamos, nos retrasamos intencionalmente, siendo nosotros dos los últimos al final del grupo. Caminamos en silencio a pasos lentos, notándolos adelantarse, y tal como ocurrió años atrás, el día que nos besamos en la azotea de donde vivías, sin saber quién inicio el momento, nos detuvimos.

Ninguna palabra, ningún gesto, si no simplemente nuestras manos uniéndose, y ambos giramos levemente, mirándonos. Suspiré pesadamente, pero el alivio vino en forma de un beso, cuando te acercaste a mí, sin soltar mi mano, dividiendo mis labios por un adiós. Solo cerré mis ojos, aspirando tu aroma, degustando tu boca, tomando el aire que me diste a la vez que te brindaba el mío.

Un último beso, una última mirada a centímetros de distancia, retomando la caminata hacia la azotea, sin soltarnos.

Antes de abrir la puerta por la que todos ya habían salido, besaste el dorso de mi mano, paradójicamente sellando nuestra unión, a la vez que dabas inicio a separarnos. Entonces nos soltamos, apareciendo a la vista de todos, bañándonos en la luz cálida del sol que estaba a medio ocultarse.

El último toque…

Nadie nos miró diferente, nadie comentó alguna cosa, aun cuando cada uno de ellos sabía lo que había entre nosotros. O al menos sabían que algo había, porque dudo que alguien más que tu y yo pueda comprender lo que nos unió, lo que aun nos une.

Caminaste sin mirar atrás, uniéndote a tu gente, y yo permanecí al lado de mis amigas, siendo firme.

Era hora.

No titubeaste, no lo hice tampoco, mientras las palabras amistosas y los mejores deseos eran intercambiados de un lado a otro. Ellas hablaban, ellos hablaban, tu princesa pronunció palabras de agradecimiento con solemnidad, la mía con menos protocolo y su encanto de siempre.

Nos miramos, tu y yo, fijamente mientras el cielo se volvía más cálido en sus colores, y nada de tu mirada cambió cuando si dejaste de ser Yaten, presentándote como Healer.

Contuve el aire, llevándome el brillo de tus ojos verdes, en el instante en que tal como llegaron, las estrellas fugaces se unieron al firmamento…alejándose de este planeta.

Mi estrella fugaz…en el momento en que dejaste de pisar el suelo que caminamos juntos, la tierra por la que dimos hasta el último esfuerzo.

Pero te ibas con la persona que debías proteger, y yo me quedaba con la mía. Tal como debía ser, tal como acordamos. Y estaba tranquila con que ambos entendiéramos la importancia de nuestras princesas en el corazón de cada uno.

**ღ**

El tiempo del primer día pasó lento. Pero no lloré, no estaba triste, solo algo melancólica. Tocaba el pendiente que me regalaste, sintiéndome contenta, sintiéndote cerca. Aunque realmente, lo estabas. De alguna bizarra forma, estabas aquí conmigo, y yo también me había ido contigo.

Serena tuvo la idea de celebrar mes a mes el día en que se fueron, a modo de recordarlos siempre con alegría, como las personas importantes que pasaron por nuestras vidas. Y como para mí eso permanecía, estuve contenta de que hiciéramos esas fiestas.

Y el mejor sitio para hacer el primer aniversario, fue en casa de quién mejor podría llenarnos a dulces: Lita.

Ella preparó todo un banquete cuando el primer mes llegó, en el exacto día, en la exacta hora, justo cuando el sol bajaba y la luz comenzaba a tornarse colorida, tiñendo la ciudad en matices. Tan colorido el cielo, la comida, y nosotras escuchando la música que nos dejaron.

Distinguí tu voz en la melodía, los coros, al final, tras de donde la voz principal se entonaba, pero siempre te escuchaba a ti primero.

Esa primera reunión en honor a ustedes, fue realmente agradable…

Pero cuando llegó el segundo mes, y luego de haber agregado kilos con las exquisitas recetas de Lita, vino el momento de celebrar nuevamente, y todas temimos cuando Serena insistió en ser la anfitriona.

Entrar a su casa fue un esfuerzo, aunque admitimos que le quedó todo lindo, no sé por qué me quejaría, yo no soy tampoco la mejor organizando fiestas. Aunque lo terrible vino a la hora de….comer.

Y sus bocadillos, los pequeños pastelitos no estaban mal de sabor, terminando de convencernos de que si era una idea aceptable el comerlos.

Era tarde ya cuando comencé a sentirme mal, realmente mal. Las nauseas aumentaron a un punto donde el aroma de la comida, me provocaba rechazo, y si hay alguien que ama comer casi tanto como Serena, soy yo.

Me apuré en llegar al baño, justo cuando no pude contenerlo más y devolví cada cosa que comí esa tarde. No era que algo malo pasara con la comida…era el aroma, era….algo extraño.

No sé cuanto rato estuve allí así, abrazada al inodoro, porque no dejaba de devolver comida. Entonces tocaron la puerta del baño. Era Lita.

"Mina, ¿saldrás pronto?" Preguntó con voz cansina.

"Estoy bien ya saldré." Dije desganada.

Ella insistió golpeteando la puerta. Me puse de pie, abriéndole para que viera que no estaba muerta o algo así. Pero mi amiga lo primero que hizo fue apartarme y correr, a caer en la misma condición que yo.

Las cinco, una a una caímos, terminando nuestra reunión en el baño metidas, apenas hablando por el malestar, cada cierto rato, por turnos, alguna debía abrazarse al inodoro y otra se ponía a su lado, sujetándole el cabello.

Por la mañana, luego de tomar algunas medicinas, cada una logró irse a sus hogares, y aun hoy me pregunto cómo sobrevivimos a la comida de Serena. Después de todo que tuviera buen sabor, no significaba que estuviera en buen estado.

Apuesto que tendrías mil formas de burlarte de lo que nos ocurrió.

Pero con los días, el asunto de ser afectada por ciertos aromas, fue repetitivo, así como otras incomodidades. Y en uno de esos días, al fin, vino la idea a mi cabeza.

Al principio me parecía poco probable, pero si era realista, era demasiado probable. Y me pregunté cómo no pudimos predecir esto, cómo no reaccionamos antes de lo que hacíamos. Pero después de todo, no éramos los que tenían habilidades de ver lo que ocurriría, y ahora me pregunto si algunas de las demás, notó esto antes que yo.

Me sentí como la guardiana más irresponsable, porque ahora mi vida no podría ser toda enfocada a mi princesa, y eso significaba que fallaba.

Pensé en ti, en lo que opinarías cuando algo en tu pecho te dijera sobre esto, cuando dentro de ti también lo supieras. No sabía bien qué hacer, a quién decírselo primero, así que dejé pasar los días, rogando ordenar mi cabeza.

Si lo pensaba ahora, mi cuerpo estaba raro, muchas cosas no estaban en orden y debí darme cuenta, pero con todo lo que estaba cambiando, con el iniciar otra etapa luego de salir de secundaria, con tu partida…

Finalmente esperé hasta el tercer mes de celebración, cuando la anfitriona fui yo.

Ese día, encargué algunas cosas pre hechas. Y sin decirle a nadie, Lita me ayudó con el resto, porque no queríamos otra situación de las cinco intoxicadas.

Permanecí en mi habitación un rato, antes de que llegaran ellas. Miré mi cama, y me recosté allí, acariciando el colgante que me diste el día que te fuiste, fue mi forma de tomar valor para hablar con ellas.

Pero no fue exactamente fácil, y movía mis manos nerviosas, mirándolas, mientras hablaban contentas y recordaban anécdotas.

"Chicas." Interrumpí repentinamente. "Debo decirles algo importante." Anuncié, volviéndome torpe con las palabras.

Me pusieron atención, algo extrañadas de la seriedad en mí, pero entonces decidí simplemente, decirlo.

Con una última bocanada de aire, cerré mis ojos, hablando.

"Estoy embarazada." Comuniqué al fin. Y sin mirar, solo hubo silencio rodeándome.

Admito que temí, que estaba insegura cómo lo tomarían. Pero abrí los ojos y sonreí, indicándoles que estaba bien, justo cuando Serena se puso de pie y me abrazó.

¿Entiendes lo reconfortante que es que tu princesa, el centro de tu universo, tenga ese gesto aun cuando pones algo en el camino que debía solo dirigirse a ella?

Sé que lo comprendes, sé que tu princesa habría hecho lo mismo.

No hubo para qué decirles que era tuyo, ya lo sabían. Y como siempre, me apoyaron. Porque podríamos ser las guardianas de nuestra princesa, pero ante todo, éramos amigas.

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido. Entre estudios, cuidados que debí tener, y actividades. Todo iba en calma, y resultando muy bien. El día que él nació incluso, fue perfecto. Con todo lo doloroso que mi exageración pueda explicarte, pero él fue un niño sano y fuerte, heredando tanto de ti, pero aun teniendo de mi.

Desde que abrió sus ojos, no hubo nada qué pensar. Porque eran los tuyos, era esa expresión hermosa que adoré de ti. Y lo fue aun con el tiempo mientras fue creciendo.

Por eso él lleva tu nombre, por eso cada vez que lo llamo es llamarte a ti, por eso es él a quien entrego el amor que cada día recibo de lo que compartimos.

Mis amigas me ayudaron a cada instante, siendo un apoyo tan grande, cada una de ellas. Pero aun con eso, me volví bastante loca acostumbrándome a esto, aunque funcionó mejor de lo que esperé, y actualmente hay un pequeño Yaten de cinco años corriendo por el jardín en las tardes. Actualmente estarías sorprendido de ver que aquí todo está maravilloso.

Cuando interrumpí lo que te escribía, él me llamaba, porque quería mostrarme lo que miraba desde su ventana, y lo llevé a la azotea, para que pudiera verlo mejor.

Allí el cielo se notaba despejado y las estrellas brillaban intensamente. Lo atrapé entre mis brazos, y besé su mejilla, mirando también las estrellas.

Mirando por la estrella que vivía aquí con nosotros.

Nunca te extrañé al punto de desesperarme por tenerte de regreso, nunca tuve recriminaciones por el tiempo juntos, ni por el no poder estar aquí juntos, no me arrepentía de nuestro acuerdo de seguirlas a ellas.

Y ver el cielo junto a nuestro hijo, me hizo sonreír. Porque sé que tu sabes que él existe, porque sé que lo amas como lo amo yo, porque sé que de alguna forma tu energía está protegiéndolo siempre.

Porque aun con el tiempo, la conexión entre nosotros, lo que había en cada mirada compartida, nunca me abandonó, ni tampoco a ti.

Porque en mi corazón, en mi sentir, puedo saber que algún día, podremos volvernos a ver, y notarás con tus propios ojos, que a partir de toda la penumbra entre la que nació todo esto, logramos encontrar de nuevo la luz, nuestro amor, nuestra forma de estar siempre al lado del otro.

Sin importar la distancia, sin importar el tiempo…

**ღ**

Ahora que cierro la libreta, terminando de escribirlo todo, he dejado un beso sobre las letras en la portada, donde con dedicación escribí _Yaten_, días atrás.

Después de guardarla, iré con mi chibi-Yaten, a mirar las estrellas, llenándonos también de la luz de ellas. Tal como tu me llenaste de la tuya, en cada forma en que se puede iluminar a alguien.

_**.**_

— _Fin __**— **_

_**.**_

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**Llevo meses sin actualizar, así que si alguien quiere atentar contra mi vida, adelante xD**_

_**Pero lo cierto es que aunque ya no me sea tan fácil o rápido como antes el escribir, no dejaría historias inconclusas. Y preferí terminar esta de una vez, que solo quedaba este capítulo, para poder enfocarme en la otra q recién comienza.**_

_**Supongo que esta es de las historias más fáciles que he tenido porque escribir desde Mina hablando, fue casi como poner opiniones, o …algo así xD**_

_**Ah, no creí que en este fic debiera ir lemon, por eso esa parte me la pasé =P**_

_**Disculpen por la eterna demora, mis musas apestan. Pero espero que sean mas generosas en mi intento de retomar la otra historia.**_

_**Gracias por leer esta otra locura terminada. A todos y cada persona que haya pasado, leído, comentado, apoyado, etc. =)**_

_**Realmente lo aprecio**_

_**Con cariño ^0^**_


End file.
